Falling
by MysticShadow
Summary: Beyond the strand of time once long ago she had loved, but even with open eyes it couldnt hide the betrayle that played before her...now in fates grasp she faces death by the hand of whom she thought once loved her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did .Nor do I own the song falling inside the black by skillet.

_Thoughts / flashbacks _

**Lyrics**

That Jerk! How could he just leave! I can't believe him I brought back ramen for him after doing so well in a battle. Earlier we had faced a tiger youkai with a pair of jewel shards in his forearms he had come crashing into camp asking for the Shikon no tama. In a humanoid form unlike lesser demons that we fought it meant he was stronger. He had a pair of black stripes on each cheek. His eye lids had black stripes, and had a black raindrop on his forehead. Inuyasha my silver haired inuyoukai companion had no markings on his face had two triangular ears on top of his head his eyes were that golden like the sun he was a half demon meaning he was out casted by both races demon and human alike. He had gotten injured across the torso from the attack the youkai gave .He didn't parry the attack so it was obvious why he gotten injured.

Kagome huffed she looked up the sky was clear as day meaning she made it through the well unlike the future where she came from where the air was filled with pollutants it was much cleaner here. She hefted her backpack over her shoulder grabbing a vine and started to climb out of the well. Reaching the top she swung the bag over the top and hoisted herself over the rim. Kagome sat for a moment to catch her breath before storming off in a direction of the group.

Kagome looked around she didn't recognize her surroundings. "INUYASHA!" She listened for an answer. Nothing but the birds answered her cry. "INUYAAAAASHAAAAAAAAA" Great just great what a nice time to get lost even worse I forgot my bow and arrows. The night's air was blowing softly as trees sway in the wind. Kagome shivered she hadn't thought that the group might of left but she always knew her way to the village but her thoughts led her to Goshinboku the time where she found Inuyasha and Kikyou together.

**Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)**

-Flashback-

_I walked down the worn footpath to the village I stopped spotting a soul stealer of Kikyou's nearby skimming the treetops. Swiftly I followed the silver little snake into the dense forest. The snake finally came to a halt in a little clearing by a big tree. The Goshinboku the bark of which the well is made of. It is what gives me passage to this time 500 years in the past the Feudal era. I had been pulled through the well of my time by a Mrs. Centipede because Buyo my cat had wandered inside and my little brother Sota had been too scared to search. _

_Hiding behind a tree I pressed myself into the bark. I peaked around my eyes widened Kikyou she sat there within the branches of the Goshinboku resting. What is she up too? I listened carefully "Kikyou!" a voice called. Inuyasha what's he doing here?. "Kikyou why did you call me here?" my fists dug into the bark. "Inuyasha what are you doing The Shikon no tama is almost in our grasp! Get rid of that retched girl! Its either me or her" Kikyou glowered down at Inuyasha in distaste. "Yes love I understand" I gasped why Inuyasha! I held back my tears and walked out from the tree. "Kagome"_

**Your touch used to be so kind  
your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time**.

_I stared at him with hatred "How could you Inuyasha…Everyone..after all this time you were just using us we worked so hard for you yet you give it all up for this dead clay pot!" my tears were falling freely "Don't call her that!" "I'll call her what I want" Inuyasha reached for her "Kagome it's not what you think it's-"Save it Inuyasha I don't want to hear it"._

-End Flashback-

**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm**

Kagome felt something wet slide down her cheek she reached up to wipe it away "tears?" she stared at her hand "why won't they stop?" He didn't even acknowledge my feelings have you no shame, Inuyasha? I was right there_; _yet, you continue like you've always done_, _seeing past me and seeing Kikyouyou're a fool, Inuyasha! Sometimes I wonder why I continued to love you_._ "Should I…?" I looked once more at the Goshinboku before turning and walking off into the forest.

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black**

-Flashback-

_The wind roared loudly, and rain poured down from the heavens soaking two figures below in a clearing near a well._ "_Are you sure about this…? You know once you do this you can't go back! You'll never have a normal life! You will never see your family again you sure about this?" Sango yelled over the roaring winds to her friend "Yeah I'm sure"._

_Closing my eyes I whispered an incantation "I summon the power of Midoriko to help me cast this spell Please mighty priestess hear my call seal this well from whom transcend any who access be not allowed please seal this well forever now" suddenly a bright flash of light enveloped the clearing silence came down. The light ended opening my eyes I took a last look at the well which once let me transcend through time. _

"_Answer me this Kagome would you do anything for me?" "No" "would you care if I left?" "No" "which would you choose life or me?" "Life" "would it matter if I choose someone else" "no" Inuyasha stared at her shocked she didn't care. I looked at him and smiled. "Silly Inuyasha someday I will give you my answer"_

-End Flashback-

"It's not that I wouldn't _do_ anything for you it's because I gave _everything_ for you, and It's not that I would choose _not_ to care but because I _loved_ you too much not to care at all, it's not that I would _choose_ life It's because you _were _my life" Kagome whispered "not that it would matter if you choose someone else Inuyasha but because you _did_" looking back at the forest she sighed she had come to a rocky terrain filed with cliffs and canyons the view was amazing "So Inuyasha I finally answered those questions if you're going to kill me then go ahead"

Kikyou took a step forward grabbing an arrow from the quiver notching it to the bow aiming at Kagome. Inuyasha took out his sword "Then Die" Kikyou hissed as she released her arrow. Kagome looked Inuyasha with sorrow the arrow struck its mark true before falling backwards into the canyon she mouthed 'I love you Inuyasha'.

**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)**

Kagome felt numb everything was dark. Where am I? Am I dead? Oh that's right Kikyou shot me with her arrow. It's so lonely in here. Don't leave me like this. No…please…what am going on am I falling? I don't know. I feel free for some reason. Like I am dreaming am I?

**Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now i wish for you my desire**

**Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all**

'_Inu..ya..sha'_

**Don't leave me alone, I'm**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks**

'…_Inuyasha_'

**Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black**

**Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?**

"Inuyasha…"

**Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside the black**

"INUYASHA!"

She screamed falling inside the black.


End file.
